No Tengas Miedo
by Blububu
Summary: Porque Ruby le pertenencia a ella y a nadie más. Pero jamás imagino que el deseo de monopolizarlo la llevara a una situación tan poco creíble. [RuSa/Franticshipping] *Reto Partipante de Happy Bloody Valentine del Foro: DexHolders del Profesor Oak*


**Disclaimer: Pokémon y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi su apellido no me acuerdo.**

**Advertencias: Algo -mucho- de OoC en los personajes, ortografía y narración poco decentes.**

* * *

**~ No tengas Miedo~**

El odio y los celos la consumían, tenía la necesidad de acercársele y besarlo en frente de toda esa multitud, para dar a entender a todos esas chicas que estaban a su alrededor, que Ruby era de ella y de nadie más. Sabía que aquello no era correcto; era lo suficientemente civilizada como para entender que eso podría llegar a causar algún tipo de disturbio entre la multitud. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba molesta, hasta su rostro estaba rojo por el enfado; analizo la situación un par de minutos, y al final prefirió quedarse sentado silencio, con las manos hechas puños sobre su regazo esperando que Ruby la llamara para que volverían a casa.

Unas horas más tarde se encontró en su hogar, la situación que había experimentado ese día la había agotado bastante. En un principio pensó que la idea de acompañar a Ruby, su actual novio, a uno de sus concursos le pareció aburrido, no le haya nada de agradable a esos concursos superficiales. Pero luego de que Ruby le mencionara que aquel era un concurso de alta categoría, pensó que quizás sería menos aburrido y una perfecta oportunidad para ver como el talento de su amado hacia quedar en ridículo a otros. El azabache le había mentido, ese concurso no tenía nada de especial; lo único que quería era que Sapphire aprendiera a disfrutar un poco más de la belleza natural de los Pokémon, y que el vestido de Sapphire que había terminado hace ya mucho tiempo conociera la luz. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, su mente fue invadida por los recuerdos de ese mismo día, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. Intento por todos los medios posibles sacar ese horrible sentimiento de celos de su ser. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, a su mente regresaban una gran cantidad de situaciones en las que había sentido de esa misma forma. El odio consumía su corazón cada vez con más fuerza que antes. Era claro que no podía evitar celos, aun más cuando tomo tanto tiempo el que Ruby se armara de valor para decir lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella -le tomo una gran cantidad de años el confesar que su perdida de memoria era una mentira, claro que todos eso ya lo sabían-, y que por fin fueran capaces de tener una relación de pareja romántica; si es que a su extraña relación de amor-odio se le pudiera llamar romance.

El recuerdo del día en que Ruby le declaro su amor le provoco cierta tranquilidad, y por fin fue capaz de dormir. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y la sonrisa no fue provocada por aquel recuerdo sino, por el sueño que tenia en esos momentos.

…

Despertó con muchos ánimos, el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior hizo que recuperara fuerzas y que a su mente llegara una idea de cómo deshacerse de todas las angustias que cada vez eran más, por fin fueran eliminadas.

Ruby estaba ideando alguna estrategia de concurso junto con Coco, la cual intentaba aprender un nuevo movimiento. Sapphire lo observa a unos metros de distancia, para que este no se percatara de su presencia. Si quería que su plan se realice a la perfección debía ser sigilosa.

- Ruby - uso un tono delicado al llamarlo, nada propio de ella.

El chico guardo a su Delcatty en su PokéBall – No te había visto Sapphire, ¿Qué necesitas?- el chico dedujo que por el tono que la castaña había usado, algo ocurría. Prefiria no adivinar y preguntárselo directamente.

- Lo siento - lo dijo con el mismo tono delicado; el chico se vio confundido, tanto por la disculpa, como por el tono que la castaña acababa de utilizar nuevamente. Segundos después saco a Rono y le indico que usara Cabezahierro contra Ruby. El Pokémon se desconcertó un poco ante la petición de su entrenadora, pero al ver la mira de decisión de esta obedeció, el ataque provoco que Ruby perdiera la conciencia.

Lo siguiente que Ruby supo fue que despertó en un cuarto repleto de oscuridad. No era capaz de distinguir muchas cosas., las únicas cosas que era capaz de ver eran una gran cantidad de muebles viejos que estaban amontonados a un lado del cuarto. Intento levantarse, lo que costó mucho conseguirlo debido al gran dolor que tenía en todo su cuerpo. Trato de hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido, recordó que el Aggron de Sapphire le había noqueado y que seguro eso era lo que provoco que quedara inconsciente y muy probablemente también era el causante del insufrible dolor que sentía.

Se dedico a buscar un lugar por el cual le fuera posible salir de ahí, pero no encontró ninguno forma posible para poder escapar. Abandono la idea de poder huir e intento buscar respuestas para la situación tan descabellada que transcurría .Medito por unos minutos, si Sapphire fue quien lo noqueo-indirectamente, claro está- entonces de seguro fue ella quien lo había encerrado, pero ¿Por qué hacer algo tan poco humano como encerrarlo en un cuarto oscuro sin salida?, por mucho que lo pensara no logro encontrar ninguna respuesta creíble. Tal vez la que sucedió con Aggron solo fue un sueño.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta, y como unos pasos se acercaban con lentitud hasta su ubicación. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a temblar. Sin sus Pokémon no tenía ningún medio por el cual defenderse, y su poca fuerza física no le serian de mucha ayuda. Busco a su alrededor algún tipo de objeto con el cual defenderse, pero no encontró ninguno que podría llegar a servirle. Estaba preparado para recibir la paliza de su vida. Pero en lugar de ello, lo que consiguió fue un cálido abrazo y unos brazos rodeándole en cuello con ternura.

Se paralizo ante la situación, ¿Por qué su secuestrador lo abrazaba de esa manera de cariñosa? No reacciono hasta unos minutos después, distinguió cierto aroma peculiar en el, o más bien ella.

No hizo ningún tipo de movimiento, ni siquiera hablo. Estaba más que seguro que se trataba de Sapphire; solo ella le hacía sentir ese tipo de calidez tan reconfortante.

- ¿Por qué me encerraste aquí? - pregunto con total tranquilidad mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Fue incapaz de distinguir lo que la chica decía debido al llanto que no le permitía hablar de una forma coherente. Intento tranquilizarse un poco y por fin fue pudo hablar de manera normal.

- No quiero - dejo escapar un sollozo y continuo hablando- No quiero que te separes de mí - Sapphire continuo llorando, pero cada de manera más fuerte.

El azabache por fin fue capaz de saber la razón de su actual situación, su novia lo había encerrado porque se sentía inseguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios, estaba alagado por ser la fuente de la angustia de la chica, pero un poco preocupado al mismo tiempo. Beso con suavidad la cabeza de Sapphire, tomo sus mejillas con ambos manos y hizo que levantara la vista para poder verla a sus ojos que estaban cegados por el llanto.

- No debes tener miedo - le acaricio una mejilla con el pulgar - Yo no me iré a ninguna parte, no sin ti - su tono era dulce y acogedor, no eran muchas las veces en que usaba ese tono con Sapphire, debido a que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban peleando.

Sapphire no pudo soportarlo más y continuo llorando, pero esta vez de alegría. El azabache le había mentido una buena cantidad de veces, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que sus palabras fueran totalmente sinceras. Además, que si algo provocaba que él se apartara de su lado, ella en definitivo se encargaría de eliminarlo, sin ningún tipo de culpa.

* * *

**Esto es un reto participante de este Foro: www . fanfiction forum/ DexHolders - del - Prof-Oak /144604/ *quitar espacios***

**Por mucho que ame a esto dos, jamás me imagine que sus personalidades fueran tan difíciles al momento de escribir. No estoy satisfecha con el resultado de esto (No puedo llamarlo historia, no es digno), pero me esforzare más y de los errores se aprende. Por muchas veces que lo lea no logro encontrar nada bueno para añadirle, personalmente lo quería hacer más largo. Creo que he destruido la idea del San Valentín Sangriento, al parecer las escenas y finales sangriento no van conmigo.**

**No olviden dejar un Review~ Una critica constructiva me vendría más que bien, los insultos (no muy fuertes) por haber hecho de estos dos maravillosos personajes algo tan tonto también son bienvenidos. **


End file.
